Timeline Part 3
Thegreatdinos2 finally showed up and helped successfully turn TheHackedHugorrr to stone. After that, complete radio silence for one month. But then, a RMHer named osul135 released Voradox from thelyingmaste_r, and lying was killed. Voradox told osul that he would receive a package on January 1st, 2018. This included the list of the new 13 To Defend. When opening, it read; "Packaged received. Package opening in progress. Includes: "List of the new 13TD" By --------------- : winner2oo, thehonestmaste_r, Polarions, Chrounum, DeminishedChaos, rpm237, MacG21011, henryduong1234, Mrcatto, MeeM1x1x1x1MeeM, S3ths, loser_3oo, AnakinSkywalkerJr" (Note that Polarions is God_Iy.) Loser_3oo disappears into a wormhole, and is never seen for some time. TheHackedGreatDinos begins to form, and smartgreatdinos is created. Smartgreatdinos is the entire foundation of TheHackedGreatDinos. Hacked Dinos wants to revive TheHackedHugorrr through a portal opening in Orbtopius so that they can destroy and take over the galaxy. Hacked Dinos gets MacG21011 involved into this, and MacG21011 + thegreatdinos2 go to Hacked Dino's personal world (Hackstilia) to win the first battle. The battle is won by Hacked Dinos. Orbtopius, the planet spirit of the planet Orbtopius, is revived by thehonestmaste_r and thegreatdinos2. Thegreatdinos2 finds out the Mask of Myths is missing, and eventually finds it. Hacked Dinos steals the mask and used it to control Mythanium. Hacked Dinos is infiltrated by an evil soul, that has no name. It has taken over Hackstilia, so Hacked Dinos recruits Chrounum and MacG21011 to help fight it. They kill the evil soul, but then TheHackedHugorrr's statue is possessed by the ink demon Bendy. This happened because MacG21011 let HackedHugorrr into his game with it in it. They are able to banish the spirit from TheHackedHugorrr's statue. Another battle picture was made, it was about the final fight occuring in Orbtopius. The final fight begins. The entire orber resistance attacks TheHackedGreatDinos, but all of them are distracted by afghanistan63. Afghanistan63 is the opposite of MacG21011, and got mostly everyone there to attack MacG instead of Hacked Dinos. Chrounum and thegreatdinos2 engage in a battle with Hacked Dinos. Hacked Dinos is killed 4 times by thegreatdinos2, but eventually floats up to the sky and resurrects TheHackedHugorrr. Hacked Dinos and Hacked Hugorrr destroy Orbtopius, and begin the Prevailed Order. The Prevailed Order begins to take over the galaxy, and even Imaginx views them as a threat. Hacked Dinos next objective is to kill Snewupp, the king of Icecrownia. It is then revealed that Snewupp is the dad of thegreatdinos2, and Lylanthra is the mother. Snewupp is killed by Hacked Dinos and Hacked Hugorrr's fusion, known as TheTrueHackedHugorrr. The robot known as 10HUGORRRs follows them to the fight and explains about how he's going to turn this party around and explains the soul wielders. Hacked Dinos follows thegreatdinos2 to Vault 8166, and talks to him about an alliance with Guardia. He then drags the user known as "fantasticbeedo124" into the timeline and gives her the soul of "Her", aka "Confidence". AproxamenceZero is revived, and fantasticbeedo124 calls both him and Orbtopius spies. Hacked Dinos allies with the orbers to fight 10HUGORRRs, knowing that he is after the souls of Eternity. LordKatlynArmies reveals himself to be not dead, and after Hacked Dinos. He has a new robotic leg. LordKatlynArmies befriends MacG21011, and tricks him, thegreatdinos2, and fantasticbeedo124 into giving him their souls. LordKatlynArmies then reveals his name to be Katlium, and that he wants revenge on Hacked Dinos. Katlium then steals the soul of rage from Chrounum. Katlium reveals that he is trying to free an ancient spirit of darkness imprisoned in Imaginx named "Emdalla". Katlium battles the entire group of 13TD and soul wielders. He eventually gains all of the souls, and fantasticbeedo124 takes them all. Fantasticbeedo124 also known as Alyssa, "poisons" Katlium, but not really. Katlium turns out to be faking it, and begins his quest to yet again regain the souls. He eventually does this, and Emdalla returns. Category:Timeline